


【菲奥/罗奥】我爱你，这是真的

by marmothole



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmothole/pseuds/marmothole
Summary: 菲奥，一点点罗奥此文有些变态，慎阅慎阅
Relationships: Anton Ferner/Paul von Oberstein, Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 4





	【菲奥/罗奥】我爱你，这是真的

虽然不像，但巴尔-冯-奥贝斯坦确乎是一名人类。三十多年前，他还是母亲肚子里的一棵豆芽，有一个晚上，他的母亲做了一个梦，梦见生满野草的荒地里一个没面孔的婴儿，小猫似地哭泣着，看着她。很奇怪，婴儿没有面孔，但在梦中她无比强烈地感受到这个小肉团正看着自己，在那张皱巴巴的小脸上，本应是眼睛的地方，空空荡荡。

奥贝斯坦的母亲醒来后非常惊慌，时代变了，她就算生出残缺的孩子，也不至于被杀死，可这是一个不名誉的胎儿，是个祸害……她不敢声张，偷偷地跑了几个小诊所，买了些药回来吃。8个月后婴儿生下来，眼睛是有的，还很漂亮，可是对光线、人脸、颜色、图形毫无反应——他是个瞎子。

医生给小奥贝斯坦做了诊断，他的眼睛本是好的，却在某一个阶段上忽然停止了生长，也就是说，奥贝斯坦的眼睛，是被他母亲吃药吃坏掉的。

这件事本没有人知道，奥贝斯坦自己大约也已经忘了，唯有一个人，也就是奥贝斯坦的副手，时任军务省调查局长的安顿-菲尔纳，对此了如指掌。他是皇帝的耳目，是安插在军务尚书身边的一颗棋，出于一些这样那样的难以启齿的原因，对这一任命，他甘之如饴。

在奥贝斯坦出生的年代，义体技术还不是太发达，天生失明的孩子没有义眼可用，有钱人大多选择器官移植，宇宙历700多年了，基因公司可以像种菜一样从猪身上种出器官，再切给人用，只是贵。奥贝斯坦的妈妈没有钱，只能抱着孩子回家，义眼的最小装备年龄是六岁，六岁之前，小奥贝斯坦都只能瞎着了。

他是一个弱小的孩子，就连哭都像小猫似的，嘤嘤嗡嗡的，不成威胁。他们的小家庭中只有一个柔弱的女人和一个残疾的孩子，没有丈夫，没有父亲，母子俩住着一个小小的破房子，屋角有蟑螂，开着红色大丽花的墙纸上全是霉点。小奥贝斯坦看不见花。他的眼睛是瞎的，其他感官却灵敏得异乎寻常，并且记忆力强悍。有一次他代表皇帝去地方上巡查，入住酒店，半夜时分菲尔纳听到隔壁传来一些不安的响动，他敲开他长官的门，看见他挂着两只大黑眼圈坐在床上，披着被单。床头柜上放着一只杯子。

有蟑螂，军务尚书奥贝斯坦轻声地，疲倦地说，菲尔纳，我睡不着。

我睡不着。菲尔纳感受到一种柔软的激情。他在吧台找到了酒，拿着它走过来，倒入床头柜上的空杯子。这只杯子就像奥贝斯坦，奥贝斯坦就像这只空虚的杯子，召唤着烈酒。您可以试着喝点酒，酒精有助于睡眠，菲尔纳说。奥贝斯坦没有推辞。

那天夜里他们发生了一点美妙的肌肤之亲。奥贝斯坦的身体就像他看起来该有的样子，瘦，笨拙，欠缺开采。抱着他的感受远远称不上旖旎。可是菲尔纳抱着他的长官，满心是温柔的潮汐，这样的人，干冰一般的男人，仅仅因为墙壁中一些细小的节肢动物爬动的声音，就睡不着觉。他亲吻他的眼睛，又伸出舌头，像母牛舔舐小牛犊一样舔舐他的眼球。机械眼珠不是肉^体，无知无觉，因而也没有最基本的角膜反射，它们一眨不眨，是全银河最听话的眼睛，可是菲尔纳的嘴唇颤抖不已，他闭着双眼，几乎落下泪来。

第二天奥贝斯坦脸色苍白，眼下发青，接受巡视的地方官慌得不行，额头挂着汗，几乎是一步一哈腰。菲尔纳在奥贝斯坦身后如沐春风地站着，心情非常愉快。当晚他们就更换了酒店。

奥贝斯坦的眼睛瞎得非常彻底，连基本的光感都没有，世界对他来说，是百分之一百的黑。母亲的钱包撑不了多久，很快就不得不出门去工作了，小奥贝斯坦一个人在家，独自度过没有止境的漫漫长夜。一岁多点的时候，妈妈抱回来一只小狗，给奥贝斯坦作伴。小狗是楼下的一家便利店的狗生的，一窝七八只，强壮好看的都让人挑走了，最小、最弱的一只没有人要，老板自己养了大半年，送给了这个可怜的单亲妈妈。小狗只是土狗，但是却非常聪明，它很快就明白这个小朋友和别的小孩不一样，许多事都做不了，就飞快地学了一身本领，让他的小伙伴尽可能过得舒服些。他会帮奥贝斯坦吃饭，走路，穿衣服，一人一狗没黑没白地腻着，默契得就像奥贝斯坦的另外一个器官。

小狗一直没有名字，就叫小狗，后来长大成大狗，还是叫小狗。奥贝斯坦一直想见小狗一面，可是没有成，小狗在他六岁那年死了。那天奥贝斯坦终于要做手术了，妈妈忽然说要加班，为了多赚点钱，她犹豫了一下，没有请假。奥贝斯坦很懂事地在电话里说，没有关系，小狗会陪我的。

小狗在距离医院只有两条街的地方，被一辆飞驰的地面车撞死。

妈妈找到奥贝斯坦的时候，他坐在警察局的椅子上，警察说这孩子吓坏了，抱着小狗的尸体跪在路中央，不说话也不动，像块石头。妈妈去拉他的胳膊，听到小孩喃喃地说，我不想要眼睛了，瞎一辈子也没关系，让小狗回来吧。

开车的人是谁？妈妈问。

奥贝斯坦听到一个油腻的男人声音，太太，劝您别追问啦，一条狗而已。

奥贝斯坦后来还是做了手术。

后来许多年，他又养了一只名叫斑斑的老狗。

菲尔纳对奥贝斯坦的了解不止于此，他知道他的长官另有一个情人，说来难以置信，正是高居统帅本部总长之位的奥斯卡-冯-罗严塔尔。两人不睦已久，却很奇怪地保持着身体关系，就是在床上，他们也不甚和谐，可是不管罗严塔尔，还是他的长官，军务尚书本人，在性^爱一事上好像都不追求愉悦，哪怕是最激烈的时刻，他们始终各有一半，在耸动的肉^身之上冷酷地对望着。

这件怪事是从一次愚蠢的报复开始的。那年新年，大家和过去所有的节日一样，都喝得醉醺醺的，米达麦亚挂念老婆，先走了一步，剩下的人寒暄着也慢慢地散了，最后剩下罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦两个人，面面相觑。罗严塔尔元帅，您好像醉的不轻，奥贝斯坦说。

罗严塔尔讥讽地笑了一下，我还好，多谢尚书大人关切。

奥贝斯坦说，不要这样客气，您是国之栋梁，为了皇帝陛下，还请您多多保重身体。

罗严塔尔哈地笑了一声。这时贝根格伦出现了，告诉罗严塔尔，他的座驾出了点小状况，恐怕需要稍微等候。没有关系，罗严塔尔说，军务尚书大人不会介意送我一程的。

那天后来的所有事都难以解释，这不是说罗严塔尔，名为罗严塔尔的器皿里关着一个无法无天的疯子，他做什么都不稀奇，稀奇的是奥贝斯坦，菲尔纳不知道他的长官还有这样的余力，早知如此，应当早早下手才是。罗严塔尔情史丰富，在床上倒是看不出来，可能他主要的目的是报复，奥贝斯坦这人有一个好处，就是不动声色，而且是一以贯之的不动声色，如坚冰，顽铁，罗严塔尔就是让他吃再多的苦头，叫得再大声也没有用，他赢不了。

事后罗严塔尔坐起来穿裤子，奥贝斯坦在一片污秽之中漠然地躺着，他淡淡地说，罗严塔尔元帅，您受累了。

罗严塔尔迅速地穿戴整齐，摔门走了。

菲尔纳后来不时地想起罗严塔尔，想他是个可怜的人，他对这些狮子老虎一般的人总有些奇怪的怜悯，近似一种蒙昧的爱，他想起奥贝斯坦的母亲曾做过的那个梦，荒野中一个没有眼睛的婴儿……罗严塔尔，你又何尝不是呢，可惜没有人爱你，没有人像我爱我的长官这样地爱你。米达麦亚也不行，他是一个好人，而好人在爱^欲中是无能的。

罗严塔尔与奥贝斯坦的关系一直保持到他就任海尼森的新领土总督。同年底，罗严塔尔因乌鲁瓦希事件起兵造反，死在叛逆的路上。

菲尔纳依旧和自己的长官维系着见不得人的关系，奥贝斯坦主导着，或者说自以为主导着这段关系，但菲尔纳还是想办法得寸进尺了。他喜欢将奥贝斯坦的义眼取下来，欣赏他空空如也的眼眶，为了安装义眼，他不得不在眼底装有一个卡槽，用于链接神经。菲尔纳爱他爱得发狂，这是艺术品，他想，谁说天生的盲不是恩赐呢？眼睛，无能的肉球，只要给我菲尔纳这样的人类零件装配就好了，奥贝斯坦是不需要的。阁下，我爱您，他说，说来您或许不信，可是是真的。

阁下，菲尔纳又说，我愿意做您的小狗。

奥贝斯坦不太明显地抖动了一下。

奥贝斯坦也多少觉察到一些不对劲，有一次菲尔纳将他的义眼取了，随手放在桌上，可奇怪的是摘下来的义眼并没有停止工作，它们忠实地，从背后观看着他自己，看着他赤身裸体，像这个银河的所有活人一样颤抖着流出液体，发出呜咽……不堪入目。他剧烈地反抗起来，菲尔纳马上就停止了，还向他道歉，他倒是并没有因此就生菲尔纳的气，事后想来，这真是巨大的耻辱。

帝国历003年7月，皇帝莱因哈特病危，地球教趁机行刺，多亏了军务尚书奥贝斯坦提前布下疑阵，粉碎了这次刺杀行动，至此，地球教的历史宣告终结。可是尚书的计划百密一疏，还是有一个失误，发生了混乱，他自己也在混乱中受了重伤，眼看是不治了。奥贝斯坦躺着，看着头顶许多人慌张地来来去去，他多少能感受到，侧腹有一个可怕的破口，恐怕能看见内脏了。不会有救的。他自小就感觉敏锐，对于死亡，自然也不例外。他看到死亡的影子，心中宁静，耳边隐约有一个小小的喘气声，湿乎乎的，像是一只狗。小狗，是你吗，他恍惚地想，可惜我又有了斑斑了，它是一条老狗，我死后，大概很快也能与它相见……

奥贝斯坦再度睁开眼睛，看到的是菲尔纳的脸。您醒啦，他笑着说，您这一觉睡得可够久的，下官都快等急了。奥贝斯坦心中有一堆问题，这是哪里？皇帝呢？发生了什么？可是他发现自己不能说，也不能动，只能发出一些不成语调的呜呜之声，也许是失能了。

菲尔纳说，阁下，我得告诉您，皇帝陛下已经殡天了。所幸地球教也已经铲除，您的良苦用心，并没有白费。

奥贝斯坦点点头，他感觉非常疲惫，只想再睡过去，这具身体非常的沉重，仿佛垂垂老矣。

菲尔纳却好像并不体谅他，继续说着，阁下，我说过我爱您，您还记得吗？

奥贝斯坦心中有些厌恶，但还是点了点头，他这个副官，自从跟他上过床之后，一天比一天反常，看来是到了换掉的时候了。

菲尔纳继续说，阁下，我还说过我愿意当您的小狗，您还记得吗？

小狗……奥贝斯坦脑中一片混沌，他瞪着菲尔纳，恐惧一定在他的眼中扩散了，他从菲尔纳的眼睛里看到了答案，另一个答案……他的心脏猛烈地缩起来，几乎生出剧痛。他浑身冰凉。

菲尔纳说，我要请您原谅我，当然，您也可以不原谅。我没有跟您打招呼就做了这件事，是我的错，可是没有时间了，我不能失去您。斑斑年纪大了，我不知道他还能活多久，等他死了，我会再想其他的办法，可是法律上，您是死了，这我无能为力……哦对了，眼睛的事您不必操心，我有个小小的礼物……

菲尔纳走开了一下，回来的时候手上多了张纸，他把这张纸举到奥贝斯坦的鼻子前面，给他看上面的字。奥贝斯坦看到一串字母，很熟悉，是他的义眼制造商的名字，这是一张执照，在最至关重要的位置上，他看到了“安顿-菲尔纳”。

存储功能做得不好，菲尔纳说，毕竟只是眼睛，体积太小了。以后会做得更好的，连一个梦都不会落下，您不要担心。

好啦，不说了，菲尔纳拍拍手站起来，斑斑的头脑有限，我不能拿太多事情塞给他，阁下，我们来日方长。

那么，去撒个步好了！菲尔纳语调轻快地说。他拿出一个项圈。

斑斑，我们走吧！

奥贝斯坦看着那个熟悉的狗项圈，在他的眼前放大，放大。


End file.
